


To say I Love You

by moonlightdevil (Lurkylurk)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, One Shot Collection, Step-Satan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warnings will be chapter specific, Wingfic, Wings, characters and tags will be added as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkylurk/pseuds/moonlightdevil
Summary: An "I love you" does not need to be said to be felt.Or: a guide to recognize a Devil's love.





	1. "You're Warm"

**Author's Note:**

> Fighting against writers block with the famous '100 ways to say I love you' prompt list. Let’s see how far I make it. :) little oneshots in no particular order, feel free to suggest the next prompt from this list: https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: None.  
Tags: Nothing but fluff, wings and a sleepy Devil.

Softest feathers caressed her side, silken and warm. A touch that had her stretching lazily out of reflex, muscles aching in the best way possible and reminding her of last night’s activities. The movement roused the body that lay draped along her side, mirroring her movement. A face nuzzled deeper into her breast. An arm tightened around her, the weight half on top of her shifting to get comfortable once more.

Regretfully opening her eyes, Chloe was met with a mop of tousled black hair and brilliant white wings covering them both.

Lucifer, as it turned out, turned into an octopus as soon as he fell asleep. Thankfully not in the literal sense, no, but it never took long for him to migrate towards her like a plant looking for the sun. Ironic, given that _he_ was the infamous Lightbringer of them two.

Not only that, but he was warm. Unnaturally so. She would say downright hot, but that would only result in a dirty remark from the devil in question. With a living furnace glued to her side it didn't take long for her to start appreciating the thin and cool silk sheets he insisted on.

Said devil currently had her in his grasp: legs tangled with hers, one arm slung across her to slip his hand under her shoulder and press her to him; his head nestled into the valley of her breasts and his nose nuzzling into the soft, bare flesh. His favorite spot, even unconscious. While odd and suffocating at first, she quickly came to relish the weight of him. It was shelter and protection and love. He liked her soothing heartbeat, he'd said, and her _comfortable_ _assets_, too.

His wings were on a whole other level in this equation. Every once in a while they would pop out in his sleep (an event usually reserved for more amorous activities), adding to the warmth along with the literally divine feeling they caused. Every touch felt like an injection of light straight into her soul, a cocktail of calm and peace and love, along with the heavenly physical touch of them on her skin.

Her hand resting on his back lifted to sift her fingers through his unruly hair and gently scratch his head, curls freed from product springing back into place. He mumbled incoherently and squeezed her tight for a moment. She couldn't help but smile. “What was that?”

“Goat's gettin' 'way…”

Her snort shook his head. Another grumble, another squeeze. As adorable and comfortable as this was, nature's call urged her to get up, and the sun was already too high in the sky. “Come on, I gotta get up,” she whispered, trying to escape his too many limbs, but even the wings pushed her down now.

“No. 'ur warm.”

Chloe's head fell back into the pillow with a sigh. He was impossible to move if he didn't want to in the first place, so she resigned herself to another five minutes. “_I’m_ warm? You're the one with the body temperature straight out of Hell,” she said.

Mumble. “Mhm. Not 'ur body. Inside.”

“I'm warm _inside_?” Another celestial thing, maybe?

Affirmative mumble. “Your soul's warm to me.”

Her heart stumbled. “Huh,” she replied. How eloquent, Chloe. While she couldn't fully grasp his meaning as a human, she somehow understood. Her chest filled with love for him until it almost spilled over, tears gathering in her eyes.

She petted him again, her fingers wandering further down his back this time, until they met soft down. She found his favorite spot with ease and scratched, causing him to push into her hand shamelessly. His wings shivered. They stretched wide and pushed something off the bedside table; the alarm clock, probably.

He claimed he hated cats, yet he behaved awfully like one.

Absentmindedly her fingers straightened the occasional bent feather, tugged them through her fingers until the barbs zipped back together. But as much as she would have loved to continue, her body demanded she move, now. Smoothing the last feathers down with the flat of her hand, she tapped his shoulder. “Alright, up now Old Scratch.” No reaction.

Another few taps. “Lucifer?”

The only answer she got was his soft snoring. He was lucky she loved him, too.


	2. “Look both ways”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer & Trixie. Trixie has her way and drags Satan to the zoo.  
Warnings: None really. A tiny mention of sad animals. A snake. And douchy drivers.

Lucifer Morningstar was the Devil. The Lord of Hell, ruler of the damned, first of the Fallen, Prince of Darkness, Tempter of mortals. The great Dragon. Teufel, Loki, Iblis, Ahriman and Hades (and just to clear that up, he never kidnapped an unwilling Persephone, quite the opposite actually, and neither was it to Hell).

Under no circumstances, be it on Earth or in Hell, was he a babysitter.

He was, however, used to herding annoying little demons with sticky paws and a penchant for hugs, so there was not that much of a difference when it came to Beatrice Decker (Espinoza, but he refused to call her that, even in his mind). Which is why he found himself confronted with the sad face of said small human in his penthouse, but without his partner as backup, much to his dismay.

“Can we go to the Zoo now?”

“Absolutely not.”

“But mom promised we'd go today!” Her bottom lip wobbled dangerously.

“Yes, but your mother needs to stay at work a bit longer. She explained it to you, did she not? Or is your brain still that undeveloped?”

A situation that was also the reason he got into this dilemma in the first place. With both the Detective and Daniel stuck dealing with a high-profile case and Maze hunting somewhere in Mongolia, Chloe's doe eyes had turned to him._ It's going to be boring from here on out for you anyway_, she'd said. _Just make sure she eats anything else than sugar and you'll be fine, _she'd said. _I'll make it up to you tonight,_ she'd whispered, and that had been the final nail in his coffin.

While Lucifer pitied himself, Beatrice prepared another attack on his nerves. “Please! I really want to see the elephants again.” The first tears gathered already.

Oh no.

He crossed his arms, and after an intense stare-off, Beatrice's gaze fell to the floor. He thought himself victorious until he saw the first droplet roll down her cheek.

Oh no—

“Ugh, fine,” he spat, “Fine. Just stop crying. But you owe me one for this.”

The tears vanished and she looked up to him with a beaming smile. Suspicious. Even worse, there was that glint in her eyes that told him she was up to something.

“But you still owe me from the time I went to Mary's Pyjama party so you and mom can be alone with your adult stuff. Which means we're even for now.” Ah, there it was; he had really hoped she wouldn't see that one as a favor. He taught her a little too well.

“I see—not that undeveloped after all. Well played.”

”I'll drive!”

”Oh no, you won't. Your mother would send me back to Hell for good.”

——

Lucifer Morningstar was not only the Devil, he also spoke every language in existence, including the language of birds and beasts. He was used to the occasional animal complaining or jubilating or—Hell forbid—screaming all night for a mate to satiate their basic urges, but entering the Los Angeles Zoo was a whole different experience.

While most of the inhabitants were surprisingly content, there was a lot of name-calling he was thankful no other human could understand; especially from the felines. At least those were entertaining to speak with—visiting the _hominidae_ on the other hand left even him depressed. Poor sods. Driven away from their home, and the only choice they had left was to either vanish from this planet or be confined in glass cages without a freedom they never even knew. A freedom they would only ever dream of.

He couldn't say which one sounded worse.

He’d seen many creatures develop and die over the millennia (he still missed the Megalodon), and he wondered what the world could have been had he not gotten Adam and Eve thrown down here permanently. How many species and ecosystems would still be thriving? How many would be gone already? 

A little hand tugged at his sleeve. “Do you want to go? You look sad,” Beatrice said, and here he was again, ruining someone else's good time with his ongoing existential crisis. She looked right through him with those empathetic eyes all Decker women seemed to possess, and he cleared his throat to dislodge the lump that had formed in it.

”Where do you want to go next? Home, maybe?” He asked instead of answering, already tugging her along. He pretended not to notice her knowing, lingering look on him and sneaked a sip of whiskey from his flask.

”That way, the elephants are over there!”

——

Beatrice made it her mission to explain everything she knew about the animals to him, no matter how many times he told her that he already knew almost all there is to know. The urchin was surprisingly well informed and had genuine interest in the few corrections and additions he had to make. A bright child, he had to admit.

The pair could have been on their way back home already, but when Beatrice admitted to a fear of snakes, he insisted on visiting the reptile house before they leave.

”But they look slimy and scary, and they bite, and some are poisonous. Also, boring. They just sit there.”

”_Venomous_. And they are most certainly not _slimy_.” Misunderstood and unjustly hated, the whole lot of them (thanks to his devilish mythos, probably), and he intended to teach her as much. It was the least he could do.

The pair came to a stop in front of one of the large terraria, where a brilliant palm-pitviper snaked through the leaves. Beautiful. Despite her proclaimed fear, Beatrice stared at the reptile with wide-eyed fascination and watched its rippling movements across the branches.

Until she blurted: ”Can you turn into a snake?”

”Wha—why?” He would never get used to her sudden changes in topics.

”You know, like in the Bible. I really want to touch one and at least you wouldn't bite me.”

Lucifer didn't know what astonished him more: her blatant declaration of trust in him, or the fact that she knew he's the Devil. ”What—what makes you think I would let your sticky fingers touch me?” He sputtered. There was no reason for him to get this flustered, but he did. Yes, he kept telling everyone the truth about him, but that didn't mean he was prepared for humans to actually believe it. ”I'm sure we can find someone to take out a nice and harmless python for you to put your grubby hands on—”

”Can you?” She insisted, ”right now?”

”Definitely not.”

”Please!”

”No.”

”Only for a minute.”

”No. Maybe I cannot even turn into a serpent, have you considered that?”

”You wouldn't be so evasive if you couldn't. Come on, I'll owe you.”

A bright child indeed. ”Fine. Maybe. But definitely not here.”

Her face lit up with joy before she tackled him with a hug he tried to escape in vain. Lucifer rolled his eyes; some things never changed, no matter how much she grew. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stretch his proverbial shapeshifting muscles again, it had been quite a while.

(_Ssstupid_, said the viper, earning a glare from the Devil.)

His mobile vibrated. Thankful for the distraction, he pulled it out and was pleased to see a text message from Chloe. 

> Detective (4:26 PM): I'm at the penthouse, where are you?
> 
> Lucifer (4:27 PM): 😈🐶👀🥜🐘🐅🦖
> 
> Detective (4:34 PM): ??? WORDS please
> 
> Lucifer (4:34 PM): At the Zoo. Urchin would not shut up about it. Said you promised to go today
> 
> Detective (4:35 PM): What? I did not
> 
> Detective (4:35 PM): You've been played again haha 

Oh, that shrewd little brat.

> Detective (4:37 PM): Be there in 30 to meet you

”Come now, your mother will meet us outside,” he told Beatrice, eager to dislodge himself from her.

After a costly stop at the souvenir shop—Lucifer's arm laden with hideous stuffed animals (including a ridiculously fat and cross-eyed snake)—they made it to the exit at last. It didn't take long for him to spot Chloe on the other side of the parking lot. She waved, a tired yet bright smile on her face.

”Hey mom!” Beatrice, eager to get to her mother, stormed away across the street without seeing the car speeding their way—much too fast.

Lucifer barely heard the Detective yell for her to wait before he grabbed her by the back of her shirt with his free hand, lightning quick, and pulled her back to him. “Always look both ways, urchin! Bloody Hell, do they teach you nothing in school?”

The driver of the car flipped them the bird and honked as he passed, and he briefly considered flying after the Audi until Chloe ran towards them. “Trixie!” She dropped to her heels to hold her daughter tight, asking if she was alright. That must have been quite the scare for them.

For him too, he realized, only now noticing the tingle of adrenaline in his limbs and his racing heart. Curious. Before he could think too much about it, Chloe came back up and squeezed the air out of him as well.

“Thank you. Thank you,” she breathed, took his face into her hands and kissed him firmly. That, too, never failed to make his old heart do odd things.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ran like that,” a dejected little voice said from between them. “Can we go home now?”

And so what if he let himself be persuaded to a few other excursions with the child in the future—someone had to have an eye on her after all, or so he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *emojis: Devil, dog, eyes, peanut, elephant, tiger, dinosaur 
> 
> Trixie took this prompt and ran away with it. I wanted to scrap it at first because it’s so off prompt, but in the end I thought it was too cute to delete. And yes, there will probably be a sequel because I can’t just leave the whole shapeshifting business like that, can I?
> 
> But first, more Deckerstar :D


End file.
